poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is the sequel to Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. It was created by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). It appeared on YouTube on 7-1-2009. A new remake version will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Set some unspecified time after the events of the original film, (possibly ten years since the events of Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid) the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Stay Puft, Slimer, the Good Fairy, and Mewtwo, have all been invited to celebrate. Even SpongeBob and Patrick are invited. Ariel's father King Triton presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by The Grand Duke Of Owls & Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Pooh And His Friends & Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana & The Duke's plan. In addition to knocking the villains off the ship, Slimer bites, and possibly even slimes, The Grand Duke on the leg. Fearing Morgana and The Duke and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody and Pooh and his friends put on their scuba gear to go help Ariel find Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana & The Duke with the trident. Ariel, Pooh, and the others try to stop Melody, but before they can explain that Morgana and the Duke are evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. The Grand Duke says that he doesn't need the trident to get rid of Pooh and the others. Suddenly, Triton frightens the Duke and his minions with the light from his trident. Using the trident, he banishes the Grand Duke and his Owl minions to the outer space. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea. Triva *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and The Grand Duke of Owls guest star in both versions of this film. *Genie, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Sheldon J. Plankton, and Hunch guest star in David Graham and Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *Genie only made a cameo at the end of the original version of this film. However, he will make a full guest appearance in the upcoming remake version of this film. *Hunch only made a cameo in the original version of this film. However, he will make a full guest appearance in the upcoming remake version of this film. *The remake version of this film will mark the official debut of Bowser, Mistress 9, and Bowser Jr., since the film took place during the events of the Winnie the Pooh/Star Wars saga. *This is one of the first few Pooh's Adventures in which a crossover villain appears, rather than only there being crossover heroes. *David Graham's original solo version featured only the last half of the song For a Moment from the real film, due to an error for a previous upload for the real film. However, that error will be fixed showing the whole song in David Graham and Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *Pooh and his friends first faced Plankton before in Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton! and will face him again in Winnie the Pooh vs. Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster and the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!. *Both versions of this film feature the new version of the Duke's song We Hate The Sun, created by BowserMovies1989. *Both Mr. Krabs and Undertow are voiced by Clancy Brown. *Both The Tigger Movie and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea were released in 2000. *Pooh and his friends will face Morgana again in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Both the Winnie the Pooh franchise and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea were made by Disney. *Pooh and his friends will face Bowser, Mistress 9, and Bowser Jr. again in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *SpongeBob and Patrick will face the Duke again in Bloom's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *SpongeBob and Patrick will face the Duke again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash will face the Duke again in Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *This film actually takes place after SpongeBob's Adventures of Aladdin (which explains SpongeBob and his friends already knowing Genie), SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series), and SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (the latter three of which all explain Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, and Scuttle already knowing SpongeBob and his friends and facing Plankton, Bowser, Mistress 9, and Bowser Jr.). *The original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, and Rock-a-Doodle and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. However, the upcoming remake version will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, the Aladdin films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, and Rock-a-Doodle. *The original version of this film showed a scrapbook reference to ''Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla''. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel films Category:Remakes Category:Sequel films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Ocean Adventure Films